The body may be, for example, a nozzle body which is preferably used for injectors of internal combustion engines. In particular when the body, such as in the case of a nozzle body for example, is to exhibit a very high degree of hardness in subareas and on the other hand is to be easily weldable in other subareas, the embodiment of the body from a single material is frequently critical, since in certain circumstances this cannot adequately satisfy all requirements. Thus, steels containing a high proportion of carbon are typically very well suited to hardening, whereas they are less suitable for welding.